Euphony Cocophony
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: Kepedihan dan Kebahagiaan YunJae.


_**Tittle : **__**Euphony Cocophony**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Romance? Hurt? **__**Familly? Angst? (silahkan tentukan sendiri**_

_**Rate : **__**T+**___

_**Cast : **__**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Go Ahra, Shim Changmin, Jung Hyunno and Others (untuk kepentingan cerita marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan).**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story **__**and Jung Hyunno are**__** mine**__**,**__** NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. **__**Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. **_

.

.

.

.

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!**_

.

.

.

Ahra menatap lekat suaminya yang tengah menyuapi seorang _namja_ berusia empat belas tahun yang sejak beberapa minggu lalu menjadi tanggung jawab mereka. _Namja_ cantik yang tidak lagi bisa melihat indahnya dunia karena kesalahan mereka.

Kim Jaejoong.

Remaja itu terpaksa kehilangan keluarganya, terpaksa terenggut dari pergaulannya karena ulah Ahra dan suaminya yang beberapa waktu lalu mengendarai mobil sembari bertengkar karena kecemburuan Ahra sebagai seorang istri. Ahra tidak suka suaminya dekat dengan penyanyi dan model yang tengah naik daun, Tiffany Hwang dan Jung Jessica yang dalam sebuah acara terang-terangan menggoda suaminya di depan mata Ahra.

Pertengkaran itu terjadi di dalam mobil yang sedang melaju, saat itu Ahra dan suaminya tidak mengajak supir mereka sehingga kemudi dipegang oleh suami Ahra. Ahra yang terbakar cemburu menjerit histeris, berteriak-teriak dan memaki suaminya hingga berujung Ahra yang mencoba mengambil alih kemudi untuk meminggirkan mobil.

Naas...

Mobil mewah yang dikendarai oleh Ahra dan suaminya menabrak sebuah mobil lainnya hingga mobil itu menabrak pagar pembatas jalan dan terjerembab kedalam parit yang bisa dikatakan tidak dangkal. Mobil milik keluarga Kim.

Kecuali Jaejoong semua penumpang mobil itu tewas seketika. Ayah, ibu dan adik laki-laki Jaejoong yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Jaejoong sendiri mengalami koma pasca kecelakaan selama dua minggu lamanya. Begitu sadar, _namja_ berwajah cantik itu kehilangan indera penglihatannya. Ya. _Doe_ _eyes_ kelam milik Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi melihat dunia, mata indah itu sudah kehilangan sinarnya.

Sudah lima minggu lamanya Jaejoong tinggal bersama Ahra dan Yunho. Mereka memperlakukan Jaejoong selayaknya anak sendiri mengingat mereka tidak memiliki anak. Namun... Setiap kali Ahra melihat wajah Jaejoong, rasa bersalah menyergap hatinya. Andaikan Jaejoong tidak buta, mungkin remaja cantik itu setiap pagi pergi ke sekolah dengan wajah ceria dan pulang membawa segudang pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk dan wajah lelahnya. Ahra memilih melihat semua itu daripada melihat Jaejoong yang murung.

Lalu kenapa Jaejoong harus ikut Ahra? Karena pihak keluarganya yang lain tidak sanggup mengurus Jaejoong yang kini buta, mereka tidak mempunyai cukup biaya membayar orang untuk menjaga Jaejoong, karena itu Ahra yang merawatnya sekarang.

Ayah Jaejoong adalah seorang pegawai bank sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang guru di salah satu SMP Negri. Jaejoong sendiri tercatat sebagai salah seorang siswa siswa di SMP Swasta ternama. Sayang semua itu tinggal kenangan saja.

"_Baby_... Mau jalan-jalan dengan _Umma_?" tanya Ahra. _Yeoja_ berusia 38 tahun itu mengusap helaian rambut hitam legam Jaejoong yang terasa sangat halus dan lembut. Sejak menjadi wali sah Jaejoong, Ahra menganggap dirinya adalah ibu _namja_ cantik itu, "Katakan pada _Umma_, Joongie mau pergi kemana?"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya yang menyorotkan kehampaan, "Joongie ingin bertemu _Umma_, _Appa_, dan _dongsaeng_ Joongie." Jawabnya pelan.

Ahra menatap suaminya bingung sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengusap wajah pucat jaejoong, "_Arraso_, setelah selesai makan _Umma_ akan mengantar Joongie menemui mereka."

.

.

Bersama orang tuanya, Jaejoong tinggal di sebuah rumah dinas. Ahra mengajak Jaejoong melihat rumahnya yang kini telah ditempati oleh keluarga lain sepeninggal orang tuanya. Setelah itu perlahan-lahan Ahra menuntun Jaejoong menuju kesebuah kompleks pemakaman yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Sepanjang perjalanan Ahra mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari tetangga Jaejoong dulu yang menghujat dirinya dan suaminya yang menyebabkan keadaan Jaejoong seperti sekarang. Ahra juga mendengar belas kasihan yang dialamatkan pada Jaejoong, rasa iba melihat _namja_ cantik itu buta. Semuanya menyalahkan Ahra dan menyayangkan keadaan Jaejoong sekarang... Hal yang sangat wajar...

"Mereka terlalu banyak bicara..." gumam Jaejoong.

Ahra tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, _yeoja_ itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan kanan Jaejoong dan mencium pipi remaja yang sudah dianggapnya putra sendiri itu penuh sayang, "_Baby_ _gwaechanayo_?" tanyanya.

"Joongie sudah tahu tabiat mereka sejak lama... _Gwaechana_..." jawab Jaejoong.

"_Ne_..." lirih Ahra.

Begitu sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju, Ahra membiarkan Jaejoong duduk bersimpuh di atas rerumputan hijau yang sedikit agak basah, kemudian mengambil karangan bunga yang supirnya bawakan untuk mereka, diberikannya karangan bunga itu pada Jaejoong. Ahra membantu Jaejoong meletakkan karangan bunga itu di atas nisan marmer berwarna abu-abu tua itu.

Jaejoong meraba-raba permukaan nisan itu perlahan, seolah-olah merasakan apa yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Walaupun Jaejoong kehilangan indera penglihatannya, namun masih ada indera perabanya yang bisa digunakannya untuk mengenali dan merasakan apa pun yang diinginkannya.

Ahra menahan suara isakannya ketika melihat cairan bening itu turun dengan derasnya mengalir dari _doe_ _eyes_ kelam Jaejoong dan membasahi wajah cantiknya. Hati Ahra bagai terajam-rajam melihat Jaejoong menangis dalam diam, jemari pucat remaja berusia 14 tahun itu masih meraba-raba nisan yang menjadi tanda di sanalah ayah, ibu dan adiknya disemayamkan untuk selamanya. Di sanalah tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu sebuah kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong kini benar-benar sebatang kara.

Tidak tahan melihat keadaan itu membuat Ahra segera memeluk erat Jaejoong dari samping, "_Gwaechana_ _Baby_... _Uljimma_... _Umma_ akan menjagamu... _uljimma_..." isak Ahra.

.

.

"Aku sudah meminta bantuan pada Yoochun dan Junsu agar mereka mencarikan donor mata untuk Joongie supaya Joongie bisa melihat lagi."

Ahra hanya menatap suaminya dalam diam. Ya, sebelumnya mereka diberitahu bahwa Jaejoong masih bisa melihat andaikan ada donor mata untuknya, "Seharian ini Joongie menangis." Gumam Ahra.

"Dia pasti merindukan keluarganya. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk merasakan kehilangan seperti ini."

"Yun..." Ahra menatap suaminya lekat-lekat, _namja_ bernama Jung Yunho, "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menjadi donor untuk Joongie?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Hidupku toh tidak akan lama lagi. Biarkan aku mendaftarkan diriku sebagai pendonor untuk Joongie." Pinta Ahra, "Kalian berdua bisa hidup bersama nantinya sepeninggalku, bukan?"

"Ahra..."

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyayanginya, sayang yang berbeda dari sayang seorang ayah kepada putranya. Kau mencintai Joongie..."

"Ahra..."

"Yun... Aku bahagia... Jadi tidak apa-apa." Ahra tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku akan menamani Joongie agar malam ini tidurnya nyenyak." Ucapnya.

Sudah lima tahun lamanya Ahra divonis kanker payudara stadium lanjut oleh dokter. Operasi, kemoteraphi, proses leser dan beragam cara sudah dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan sel kanker itu, sayangnya semuanya sia-sia. Sel kanker itu memang sempat hilang, namun kembali lagi. Dokter? Sudah menyerah soal itu... Jadi bila Ahra bisa melakukan hal kecil yang bisa membahagiakan orang-orang yang dicintainya, dengan senang hati akan Ahra lakukan.

.

.

Jemari pucat itu terjulur ke luar jendela, merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang mengenai permukaan kulitnya, merasakan hembusan angin yang menjalarkan sensasi mengelitik untuknya. Ingin rasanya berlari keluar dan menari di bawah guyuran hujan. Pasti menyenangkan...

"_Boo_..."

Seseorang menarik tubuhnya, mendekapnya erat, memberikan sensasi hangat dan nyaman, seseorang yang menguarkan aroma penuh kerinduan yang menenangkan.

"Udara dingin tidak baik untukmu, _Boo_..." _namja_ yang memakai jas berwarna abu-abu tua itu melepaskan dekapannya, berjalan menuju arah jendela dan menutup jendela kaca itu kemudian menutup gorden berwarna putih pucat itu, "Besok perbannya akan dibuka, setelah itu kita bisa pulang. Apakah ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, _Boo_?"

"Joongie ingin mengunjungi _Umma_, _Appa_, _Dongsaeng_ Joongie dan Ahra _Umma_..." jawabnya pelan.

Ahra... _yeoja_ itu benar-benar mendonorkan matanya pada Jaejoong. Suatu malam Ahra tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri, setelah dibawa ke rumah sakit dan menjalani pengobatan akhirnya _yeoja_ itu meninggal lima hari kemudian. Sesuai permintaannya, Ahra mendonorkan matanya pada Jaejoong. Hari meninggalnya Ahra menjadi hari operasi pencangkokkan mata bagi Jaejoong. Sempat terjadi kendala namun akhirnya operasi berjalan lancar.

Sebulan pasca operasi pihak rumah sakit belum mau melepas perban yang belilit mata Jaejoong. Mereka ingin memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama. Menunggu demi hasil yang baik tidak masalah bukan?

.

.

Kaca mata hitam itu membingkai sepasang mata indah, meghalanginya dari pedar cahaya yang menyilaukan, melindunginya dari perih akibat sapaan sang angin, menyembunyikan paras rupawannya.

"Jadi seperti ini ya tempatnya?" _Chery_ _lips_ itu berujar lirih.

"Kau harap tempat ini akan seperti taman bermain?"

"Setidaknya sedikit lebih hidup..."

"Yang berada di dalamnya dulu juga sempat hidup, _Boo_..."

Empat nisan marmer berjajar dengan rapi, Kim... Kim... Kim... dan yang terakhir adalah seorang Go.

"Ini sungguh sangat ironis... Ahra _Umma_ memberikan bukan hanya matanya saja pada Joongie, tetapi juga suaminya..."

"Kau harus menahan air matamu, _Boo_! Dokter bilang matamu bisa iritasi kalau kau menangis sekarang..."

Jaejoong menggangguk pelan, melirik tautan tangannya dengan namja yang 24 tahun lebih dewasa darinya itu, "Ahra _Umma_... _Gomawo_ untuk semuanya. Aku akan menjaga mata ini dan Yunie dengan baik. Percayalah padaku..."

.

.

Jaejoong mendekap Yunho erat, "Joongie tahu Yunie sedih. Tadi ketika di pemakaman Yunie terlihat sangat sedih ketika menatap nisan Ahra _Umma_. Mulai sekarang Joongie yang akan menggantikan tugas Ahra _Umma_ untuk memeluk dan menjaga Yunie..."

"_Boo_... Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku!"

"Joongie berjanji..."

.

.

Mata kelam itu tengah menatap seorang _namja_ dewasa tampan yang tengah menyuapi seorang bayi berusia satu tahun dengan begitu telaten. Terlihat sekali pancaran kasih sayang yang tulus dari mata musang yang tajam namun teduh itu.

"_Appa_, Min juga mau..." seorang anak berusia empat tahun tengah menarik-narik ujung kemeja namja dewasa yang sibuk menyuapkan

"_Yah_! Minia _ya_... Ini bubur bayi untuk _Little_ _Bear_. Bukankah Minie sudah dibuatkan _Umma_ kue?"

"Min mau bubur itu _Appa_..." rengek bocah berpipi _chuby_ itu.

"_Yah_ _Boo_! Jangan berdiri saja, lihatlah kelakuan Minie..."

Jaejoong tersenyum. _Namja_ yang kini berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu berjalan menghampiri bocah yang tengah merajuk, Jung Changmin, yang merupakan putra sulungnya. Ya. Ketika Jaejoong berusia tujuh belas tahun, Yunho menikahinya.

Benar kata Ahra, sayang yang Yunho berikan bukanlah sayang seorang ayah pada anaknya, melainkan sebuah rasa cinta...

"Minie mau bubur? Mau _Umma_ buatkan?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menggendong Changmin.

"Min mau bubur itu..." Changmin menunjuk mangkuk bubur yang berada di tangan ayahnya.

"_Chagy_, itu bubur untuk Unno. Min kan sudah besar, jadi bagaimana kalau _Umma_ membuatkan bubur khusus untuk Minie _hyung_?" bujuk Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Pada akhirnya setiap kesedihan yang pergi akan membawa kembali sebuah kebahagiaan yang setara. Itulah yang hidup ajarkan pada Jaejoong...

Keluarganya pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, namun lihatlah... Kini Jaejoong punya sebuah keluarga baru, keluarga yang akan dijaganya sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

.**END**

.

.

Yang tanya arti judulnya (kalau ada), Kepedihan dan Kebahagiaan.

.

.

Sunday, November 03, 2013

11:36:52 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
